This Time Around
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Reminisce

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**WARNINGS: **

_**DEAN: **Abusive, drunk (flashbacks of). _

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter One: Reminisce**

_**The Story So Far:**_

Five years down the line and Castiel Milton still missed Dean Winchester. Trying to move on had failed him, even with the help of his brother, his adopted sister, Dean's brother and their girlfriends. He was adopted with his older brothers Gabriel and Michael when he was four, so he'd experienced rejection by his parents at an early age, which made it even harder to move on.

Dean had been…well…violent. Not in the first two years, they never are in the beginning. But since his parents died, Dean had become an alcoholic and Castiel was often left to pick up the pieces, but he loved Dean. Yeah, loved him even when Dean beat the Hell out of him for getting the wrong beer, or coming home later than Dean had asked. Dean _was_ insecure and possessive, and for four out of the nine years their relationship lasted for, Castiel left home eight times because Dean had beaten him, and when Dean promised to change his ways and even went to rehab, they had a happy two years and eleven months. But right before their nine year anniversary, Dean beat Castiel again in a drunken rage for no reason whatsoever and Castiel ended the relationship, leaving Dean and moving in with his brother Gabriel who supported him through everything. Dean had lost the man he loved and left that same night when the pain grew too much. Castiel pretended that he didn't care and that he was glad Dean left but no matter what Dean had done to him, Castiel would always love him.

* * *

_**Now:**_

Castiel awoke alone again. He'd not been with anyone else intimately since Dean, not even so much as a kiss, and he was getting lonelier and lonelier, and that was awful. He looked at the calendar to see the date, January 24th…Dean's birthday. He'd be twenty-eight today. Castiel wouldn't be twenty-eight for another two months, and he realised that each birthday without Dean was getting worse and worse.

"Happy birthday, Dean." Castiel whispered, climbing out of bed and kissing the date on the calendar before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

After Dean had left, Castiel moved back into their small house and worked hard to keep it going. As he looked in the mirror, Castiel took in the sight of a tired, ill looking man before him. He'd changed so much after Dean had left, and people felt pity towards him most of the time. The only people who treated him normally were his three siblings and three friends and he just felt so alone and so sad. Sadness was all he knew. Dean hadn't even called, answered the phone when Castiel had tried to call him, wrote a letter or let him know he was safe. For all Castiel knew, Dean was dead, missing, married with kids…

It was Castiel's day off work today, so he got dressed and headed downstairs, making himself a cup of coffee before reaching for the photo albums again and the shoebox and scrapbooks that he kept all of his and Dean's things in that they'd collected in their nine year relationship. They got together at fourteen and split at twenty-three, because Castiel couldn't take anymore. He found the photo of their first kiss that Gabriel's fiancé Jo had taken at the time, long before she and Gabriel even got together. Castiel kissed the photo and put it back in the box before looking through the first album, remembering and shedding a tear for each photo, running a shaking hand through his hair. He buried his face in his arms as he cried into them, sobbing at the memories of those wonderful times they had of which there had been less of than the awful memories. He could've used Michael's guidance right now, but Michael was stationed in Iraq. Fighting for his country, that's where he was right now, and not a day went by without Gabriel and Castiel worrying sick about him.

As Castiel reminisced, the doorbell rang and Castiel wiped his face before going to answer it. He opened the door and was met with familiar green eyes and a weak smile.

"Hey, Cas…"

"Dean…?"

-TBC-

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy this one, guys! **_


	2. Catching Up

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Two: ****Catching Up **

Castiel stared at the man on his doorstep and he couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't think for one minute he'd ever see Dean again. He'd hoped and prayed, but he'd never thought that Dean would come back. What was he supposed to do? Wrap his arms around Dean? Back away from him? Slam the door in his face…? Castiel was still somewhat scared that Dean was gonna hit him or something, but Dean stood with that tiny, nervous smile on his face and warm, sober green eyes.

"How've you…umm…how've you been?" Dean asked, waiting to be screamed at by his former lover.

"Awful…" Castiel said quietly, "You?"

"I've been awful too." Dean replied, both of them chuckling softly.

"You wanna…?" Castiel asked indicating the hallway.

Dean smiled and stepped over the threshold of his previous home, all the wonderful memories flooding back to him, as well as the horrible ones. Castiel closed the front door and stood with his back against it, hand still on the handle just in case.

"Happy birthday." He said softly, causing Dean to turn around and look at the blushing, timid looking man in front of him.

"Thanks." Dean whispered, "How'd you remember?"

"How could I forget it?" Castiel replied, "Do you want a coffee?"

Dean nodded slightly and swallowed thickly.

"Coffee would be great, thanks…"

Castiel headed into the kitchen and quickly hid all the albums and things back in their places as Dean entered the kitchen, noticing Castiel hadn't changed it once since he'd left, except painting over the chipped paintwork by the door to the back yard where Dean would slam it open if he came home drunk. He'd also replaced the door to one of the sideboard where Dean had kicked it into his head once. Castiel remembered just how Dean liked his coffee and made him the perfect cup, even putting it in the cup Dean used to drink it out of when they were together, just showing Dean he hadn't forgotten one single thing.

"You don't return my calls, you don't answer my calls, you don't write letters or anything to anyone…" Castiel began as he sat down with his own coffee, "Where on Earth have you been for five years, Dean? We've all be worried sick."

Dean looked down guiltily and stared into his cup.

"I hated you…for the first six months I hated you so much for leaving me to go to your brother's house, which caused me to leave in the first place…and then after the first six months I realised I still loved you, yet I thought, he's not gonna wanna hear from me anyway." Dean said, "I know you called me, but I couldn't face talking to you…not after…well…what happened between us."

"Sam's been worrying so much, Dean." Castiel told him, "So have I…"

Dean looked up at him and then back to his coffee.

"I hoped and prayed every day and night that you would come home…and now you're here, but…"

Castiel didn't have to finish the sentence because Dean understood what he was saying.

"Maybe your next stop should be Sam." Castiel said, earning a nod from Dean.

"He still with Sarah?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response, "Gabriel and Jo still together?"

"Engaged." Castiel replied, Dean chuckling in response.

"Michael?" Dean asked.

"Iraq." Castiel answered sadly, worry coating his eyes before quickly leaving again as he masked the fear from Dean.

"Fighting?" Dean asked, shocked when Castiel nodded, "Actually in combat?"

"Yeah." Castiel replied, "Anna's still working at the library with Sarah and I…Jo's still working at the Roadhouse with Ellen and Gabriel, Bobby's still got the salvage yard and Sam's still working as a lawyer…"

Dean took a deep breath and looked to Castiel who continued.

"Chuck's still writing novels and Becky's still publishing them."

"Wow." Dean said, taking a sip of coffee.

"What have you been doing while you've been away?" Castiel asked.

"Working in a garage in Michigan…living in a crappy apartment with a guy named Ash whose ambition is to shove a pipe bomb up his mother's ass. Cleaned up my act and stopped drinking." Dean explained, "Not completely, but I'm not drinking as much."

"That's good." Castiel said softly, proud of Dean that he'd cleared his act up.

Dean finished his coffee and smiled weakly at Castiel.

"I'd…umm…I'd better go and see Sam, you know…since he's worried and all."

Castiel stood up as Dean did and they shared an awkward hug.

"It's good to see you again, Cas." Dean said as he stood on the doorstep.

"Same to you, Dean." Castiel said with a nervous smile.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime."

Dean set off walking down the path and Castiel was terrified he was walking out of his life forever.

"Dean!" He called, the older man turning to look at him, "Are you staying?"

"I don't know yet." Dean replied, "If I end up leaving I'll come and say goodbye…"

Castiel nodded and never took his eyes off of Dean until the Impala drove away.

Backing into the house, Castiel closed the door and locked it, collapsing to the floor and burying his face in his knees before breaking into sobs again, tears streaming down his face before he rushed to the phone and called Gabriel.

-TBC-


	3. From Past Experience

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**A/N: Thanks to xCastielsGirlx for being my first and only reviewer so far! You're awesome! **

**Here we go, guys! Chapter Three!  
**

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Three: From Past Experience**

"Cas..." Gabriel whispered, "Don't just let him walk back into a relationship with you…"

Castiel nodded and wiped his eyes, turning and hugging his brother.

"Just seeing him there, Gabriel…after five years…it was just…"

"You haven't told him you've waited for him have you? You know…not had any for five years…?" Gabriel asked, earning a shake of the head from Castiel.

"He's probably been around…you know how Dean can flirt." Castiel breathed, "I just…I couldn't bring myself to with anyone but Dean…"

"I don't know how the fuck you can still love him." Gabriel said with a snort, "After _everything _he's done to you…he beat you, cheated on you twice…"

"Not fully…" Castiel interrupted, "He just kissed other guys that's all…"

"It doesn't matter." Gabriel breathed, "He still did it…"

Castiel sighed.

"Does he still love me?" He asked, "Did he say anything to you?"

"No…but you know, Cas…you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

* * *

"I've come back for him." Dean told Sarah as he sat in her and Sam's living room.

"What so you can take him away and beat him again…?" Sarah asked, instantly bowing her head in shame, "Sorry…that was unfair."

"No it was fair…I know you all think that's what I'll do to him if we get back together but I've had anger management…I've come away from drinking stupid amounts of alcohol and I'm prepared to make it better…" Dean told her, "I want to make it better for Castiel…I screwed up majorly, I know that."

Sarah took Dean's hand and squeezed it.

"You've got some serious work to do, Dean." She said softly, Dean nodding in understanding.

He couldn't just waltz up to Castiel's front door with a bunch of flowers and say 'Sorry I screwed up. Hey, let's get back together!' It would take a damn lot for Castiel to so much as trust him to stay as well as to never hurt him again.

"So have you found a place to stay yet?" Sam asked as he returned from the kitchen with cups of coffee on a tray.

"I'll find somewhere." Dean said with a smile, taking a cup from the tray.

"Stay with us, Dean." Sam said softly, "It's the least we can do…"

"Oh no, Sam…I don't wanna be a burden or anything…" Dean protested.

"Shut up and make yourself at home, Jerk." Sam said with a small grin.

"Bitch." Dean replied, "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime." Sam said softly, slipping his hand into Sarah's.

* * *

Castiel's cell phone rang at ten-forty-three that evening and he was lying in bed awake thinking of Dean. Looking at the caller ID, his heart skipped a beat.

"Dean?"

"_Hey, Cas…I didn't wake you did I?" _Dean asked as he heard Castiel's slightly groggy voice.

"No…not at all." Castiel replied, his heart beating twice the normal rate, "Is everything okay?"

"_I just thought I'd let you know that Bobby's given me a job at the salvage yard…I'm at Sammy's right now…" _Dean told him, the words bringing Castiel hope.

"Are you staying then? Staying for good?" Castiel asked.

"_Yeah I'm staying." _Dean said softly, _"I promise." _

Castiel knew how easily Dean could break promises and was careful not to fully take it to heart.

"That's…that's amazing…I'm happy for you." Castiel said with a teary smile.

"_Thanks, Cas. I…uh…I'd better sleep, I've got an early start in the morning." _Dean said with regret as Castiel fought back tears on his end of the line.

"Okay…" Castiel said softly, "Good luck, Dean."

"_Thanks, Cas." _

"Goodnight, Dean."

"_Night, Cas." _

With that the former lovers hung up, both collapsing into their beds in tears.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch in Castiel's living room the following night, the one they'd made love on first, and he saw the pain in Castiel's eyes.

"I know I hurt you so much, Cas…" Dean whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."

Castiel wanted to just forgive him and for them to be together all over again, but Dean had hurt him so much he couldn't bring himself to.

"Sorry won't cover it this time, Dean." Castiel whispered, "It doesn't begin to…"

"I know…" Dean said sadly, "I know."

"I've gone through five years of Hell not knowing where the hell you were." Castiel said, his voice quaking since the poor guy was on the verge of tears.

Dean reached out to put a hand over Castiel's, wincing when the younger man flinched. He pulled his hand away and drank the rest of his coffee.

"Can I see you again?" Dean asked, "Friends only…?"

Castiel finally looked into Dean's eyes with tears in his own sparkling blue ones, one tear escaping the corner of his left eye. Dean had to fight so hard to not just take Castiel in his arms and assure him everything would be okay. Castiel wiped it away with embarrassment before nodding.

"You can come over again tomorrow. Seven-thirty?" Castiel asked earning a nod from Dean.

"I'd better head home or Sam will be worrying again." Dean said, both of them standing as Castiel walked Dean to the door, "See you tomorrow, Castiel."

"Bye, Dean." Castiel whispered, watching Dean leave before closing the door and locking it, heading straight to bed and just crawling under the sheets.

He looked at the clock.

9:23pm.

Crying himself to sleep yet again, Castiel curled in on himself and spent the night reliving his relationship with Dean in snapshots of dreams.

* * *

Dean listened to the sounds coming from next door, reminding himself that this is only what people in motels had to deal with when Dean had his one night stands, often with men and with the occasional girl, depending on his mood. He rolled over and covered his head with a pillow, reminding himself of the times with Castiel. One time they'd made love in the middle of a meadow under the stars. It was their second time. They'd lost their virginity to each other at sixteen (two years under the legal age) and were happy to just lay in the long grass and savour each other on that hot summer night. That was before Dean's parents died, before he and Castiel fell into this twisted life where Dean got drunk and Dean beat Castiel up and Dean got his own way…all about Dean. He'd been so selfish in those four years, so…evil…God how he hated himself for what he'd done to his lover, all the cruel words he'd used, the vicious beating he'd done…the emotional blackmail, the insecurity, the possessiveness…Castiel had flinched when Dean had only gone to touch his hand.

_How much damage have I done? _

-TBC-


	4. Too Close

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Four: Too Close**

Castiel's alarm clock went off at seven o'clock and he sat up in bed slowly nursing a killer headache. This was the worry about tonight that was causing this headache. You see, worry did that to Castiel, so he'd spent a lot of his life with headaches and this one was so bad he could barely see. He didn't have to be at work for an hour and a half, so he'd take some painkillers and see how he felt in an hour's time.

"Christ, he's been back in my life for five minutes and already I'm stressed…" Castiel whispered to himself running a hand through his bedhead and scratched the back of his head, "You're falling for it again, Cas…snap out of it…"

Padding across the room, wincing at the unreal pain in his head, Castiel grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower. As he stood beneath the hot water, massaging the shampoo into his hair he tried to relax about tonight. Why was he so nervous? It's not like tonight was a date…was it? No…Dean said it was just friendly. That's okay, Castiel could deal with that. But when was anything Dean said true? He'd told so many lies that Castiel was unsure if Dean was trying to start something up again with him or if it _was _just friendly…Castiel wondered if he secretly wanted Dean to be trying to get back together with him.

_Oh no…_

* * *

Dean grabbed a wrench before disappearing back under the hood of a rusty old green pick-up in the salvage yard.  
"You really think this one's fixable, Dean?" Bobby asked as he passed Dean a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I do," Dean said with a chuckle, "I got faith in her."

He patted the side of the truck before taking a sip of the beverage and putting the cup on the ground and getting back on with his work.

"You'll…uh…you'll be careful tonight, won't you, Dean?" Bobby asked, leaning against the truck as Dean sighed and put the wrench down.

"Yeah, Bobby…" Dean replied, "We're just hanging out that's all."

"Good." Bobby said, patting Dean's back before turning to leave Dean to it.

"Bobby!" Dean called, the older man turning to look at the boy he considered a son, "Has…umm…has Cas been…" Dean began, trying to think of how to ask this, "Has he been…ill…while I've been away?"

"He looks awful doesn't he…" Bobby remarked, earning a nod from Dean, "He hasn't been the same since you left, Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand before taking another sip of coffee and turning back to the car, thinking about nothing but what would transpire that night.

* * *

Anna hugged Castiel tight before kissing his cheek.

"Be careful tonight, Cas." She whispered, stroking his face tenderly, "I know you've missed him and you still love him. Quite why is anyone's guess."

"I will be, Anna." Castiel replied, hugging his sister again, "Thank you for your concern."

Anna winked at her big brother before grabbing her bag and coat and taking his hand.

"C'mon, Honey…you can walk me home." She said with a chuckle, Castiel laughing and grabbing his jacket before they left the library.

The siblings linked arms as they walked down the street, wrapped up warm in the cold January air that encircled them. Anna shivered and pressed closer to her brother, rubbing her hands together and breathing into them.

"Damn, it's freezing today!" She said softly, laughing when Castiel sneezed, "Oh God…headaches and sneezing, Cas? I hope you're not getting a cold, Sweetie, I just got over one."

Castiel laughed and snuggled his sister close, stopping suddenly and dragging her into a side alley as she saw Dean leaving the salvage yard.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as Castiel pressed his back against the wall.

"Dean's leaving work…I don't want him to see me…" Castiel breathed, "I look weird… "

"Oh for God's sake!" Anna huffed, "You look beautiful as always, Cas…just go and face him."

"No…no I don't want to see him until tonight…" Castiel said, checking the corner as he heard that familiar rumble of the Impala fade into the distance.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Castiel stepped out of the alley and continued down the road, Anna following him and chuckling at the teenage girl her brother had suddenly become.

* * *

Dean stood before his bedroom mirror at seven o'clock that evening, brushing a hand through his hair before straightening out his dark blue checkered shirt. He could practically hear Castiel's voice in his head.

"_It's only casual, Dean…don't get so worked up about how you look, babe, okay?" _He'd say, _"You're always gonna look beautiful to me." _

Dean smiled as he remembered all the times he was worried about looking too shabby if they were heading out somewhere, even if it was just the Roadhouse. When he was a kid, he didn't have the nicest clothes ever, and the other kids would often bully and tease him for it. Of course, Castiel never did. Checking the mirror he concluded that he looked smart, but casual and this outfit was fine.

"Wow…nervous much?" Sam laughed as Dean came downstairs, double checking himself in the hallway mirror, "You're only hanging out together, Dean."

"Hey, Bitch…there's a lot of history between Cas and me." Dean began, "I just…I don't wanna let him down or anything…"

Sam nodded and patted Dean on the back.

"Good luck, Dean."

Dean smiled at his little brother and put his leather jacket on, heading out of the door to the Impala.

"Dean!" Sam called, "Beer!"

Dean jogged back up the walkway and into the house to collect the beer, smiling gratefully at Sam on the way past.

* * *

Castiel finished his glass of wine (for courage) before washing the glass and putting it back in the cupboard, drying his hands just as the doorbell went. He jumped and dropped the towel wanting so desperately to race to the door, take Dean in his arms and kiss him, hold him, make love with – _OH NO!_ Picking up the towel Castiel moved slowly to the door.

"_Mustn't appear too eager." _He thought to himself, throwing the towel over his shoulder and unlocking the door.

"Hey," Dean said with that nervous smile, holding a six pack of beer in his hand, "You okay?"

"Hey, Dean." Castiel replied, stepping aside to let Dean in, "I'm alright thank you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks, Cas." Dean answered, almost leaning into kiss Castiel's cheek like he used to when he came home from work, "I…uh…I brought us some beer."

"Thank you." Castiel said with a sweet smile, the first genuine one Dean had seen since he'd returned, "Go and take a seat, I'll be with you in a second."

Dean smiled and sat on that familiar sofa as Castiel headed into the kitchen, putting four of the beers in the refrigerator before taking two into the living room with the bottle opener.

"Have you had a good first day?" Castiel asked, sitting beside Dean on the sofa, opening the beers and then passing one to Dean who thanked him before answering.

"Yeah, it's been great to be back there again." Dean said with a smile, "Has your day been good?"

"Yeah thanks…it's been good." Castiel replied, shivering a little, "Do you mind if I turn the heating up?"

Now, Castiel was wearing a sweater so he shouldn't have been too cold, but evidently he was since he was shivering so Dean didn't mind.

"No not at all." Dean answered, surprised when Castiel sat a little closer to him as he rejoined him on the couch.

* * *

Three beers each later and a good catch up later and the former lovers were almost cuddling up, and that's when Castiel looked up into Dean's eyes, noticing that familiar look in them.

"Dean…maybe we should call it a night…" He said, "I'm tired and…"

"Shhh, Cas…" Dean whispered, "Don't spoil the moment…"

With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Castiel's who pushed him straight off and stood up, moving away from the couch.

"Do you honestly think that after five years, you can turn up on my doorstep, and two days later after one night of hanging out you can just bed me again?" Castiel asked, Dean seeing the pain flashing in the younger man's eyes, "Well that's not happening, Dean. I think you should go home."

Castiel headed into the kitchen and took the bottles with him, trying to keep strong as Dean stood and put his shoes on.

"I'm sorry, Cas…" He said, "Thanks for the nice night."

_Don't answer him because he'll just try it on again._

Castiel flinched as he heard the front door slam shut.

-TBC-


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**I'd just like to thank all reviewers, alerters, favouriters and readers, because I had no idea people would like this story haha. Enjoy chapter 5! **

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Five: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

"FUCK!" Dean yelled into the darkness of the Impala as he drove home, "Fuck! Winchester what were you thinking?"

Pulling up outside home, he slammed the Impala's door and stormed straight upstairs, Sam following in hot pursuit.

"Dean, what happened?" He asked sitting on Dean's bed and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I kissed him! Why the fuck did I kiss him?" Dean exclaimed, "We were having a really good time…really platonic, friendship kinda time, and then I just…we got really close and he told me we should call it a night...and then I told him not to spoil the moment and I kissed him!"

"Dean…oh God…" Sam breathed, "You do know that was his first kiss in five years…right?"

Dean's eyes widened and he gasped in shock.

"No way…" Dean said, not believing what he'd just heard, "He's not been with anyone else?"

"No, Dean!" Sam yelled, "He hasn't! After everything you did to him he still loves the fucking bones of you, and you abandon him for five years before turning up again on _your _birthday on _his _doorstep!"

"It was _our_ doorstep once." Dean said with a sigh.

"Yeah, right before you beat him up for no reason." Sam said angrily, "And now, after he finds out you're gonna be sticking around, you fuck it up by kissing him again. His first kiss in five years, Dean."

Dean covered his face with his hands and slid them down, folding them into fists and resting his chin on them.

"I've not…I've been…oh _God_!" He breathed, "He hasn't had another partner…? He hasn't slept with anyone else for five years?"

"No! All for you, Dean!" Sam told him, "As it used to be…_all for Dean_…"

Dean looked down in shame and growled to himself.

"I didn't think…I just…GOD why do I fuck everything up?"

"Sleep on it tonight, and tomorrow you need to think of a way to apologise and make it up to him." Sam told him, "Get some sleep."

* * *

Castiel collapsed into bed, curling into the pillows and crying so hard he could barely breathe. A while later, he heard the front door open and close and a familiar voice calling him from the hallway.

"Cas?"

"Up here, Gabriel." Castiel sobbed, hearing his brother bounding upstairs to him.

Gabriel entered the bedroom and his eyes rested on his brother's crying form, his heart breaking into a million pieces. Fucking Dean Winchester. Castiel couldn't ever be free of pain with that man. God, Gabriel was so fucking angry he felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh, Cas…" he breathed, sitting on the bed as his brother sat up, flying into his arms, "I'm so sorry that he did that to you…I'll kick his fucking ass."

"Please, Gabriel…don't hurt him…" Castiel begged, gripping his brother's shirt, "Please."

That last word came out as a set of sobs and Gabriel just gripped his brother tighter, running reassuring fingers through Castiel's hair and trying so hard to lull him to sleep.

"Stay with me tonight, Gabriel…I don't want to sleep alone." Castiel whispered, feeling like a child who'd had a nightmare.

When they were kids, if Castiel had a nightmare, Gabriel would stay with him for the rest of the night, and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do it now.

"Sure thing, buddy," Gabriel replied, "I'll call Jo and let her know I'm staying with you tonight, okay?"

Castiel nodded and curled back up under the sheets, weeping quietly into the pillows while Gabriel called Jo.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was on Castiel's doorstep again. Luckily for him, Gabriel wasn't around, or he'd have been leaving that precise moment in a body bag. Castiel opened the door, took one look at Dean and closed it on him.

"Cas, please! Please can we talk?" Dean begged, "Just talk?"

Castiel sighed and opened the door again letting Dean in, not able to look the older man in the eye.

"I'm so sorry about last night…" Dean began as they entered the kitchen, moving towards Castiel who backed away from him with tears in his eyes, "Cas…I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear…"

"I'm hurting enough without you messing with my head, Dean." Castiel told him, choking back a sob, "Gabriel had to stay with me last night because I was too upset to sleep alone, you know that?"

Dean stared at the broken man before him and _God _he just wanted to hold him so much.

"I've waited for you for five years, Dean…never so much as kissed anyone else, and yet you show up and you just…" Castiel whispered, unable to finish the sentence before breaking into sobs.

Damn, the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of Dean, but he couldn't help it anymore, and Dean didn't know whether to hold Castiel or just stay away…he couldn't tell what Castiel needed right now, and when they were together he could _always _tell. That frightened the life out of him.

"Cas…don't cry, please…" Dean whispered, "I'm so sorry, Cas…I know I've been a complete jerk…I know I fucked up the past fourteen years severely…and I'm sorry, okay!"

Damnit, now he was crying.

"I'm just…I'm sorry!"

With that, Dean bolted, leaving Castiel crying alone yet again.

Castiel suddenly realised that maybe Dean's return wasn't the best thing that could've happened to him…

-TBC-


	6. Don't Make Me Sleep Alone

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Six: Don't Make Me Sleep Alone**

Two days after his and Dean's fight, Castiel was still hurting, but he wasn't anywhere near prepared for the shock he'd get when Gabriel turned up at his door that night.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked, noticing his older brother was in tears, Anna by his side, holding his hand, "What's wrong?"

"We'd better sit down, Cas." Anna said softly, Castiel heading into the living room with his siblings following.

Castiel sat on the sofa, looking to his brother with worry in his eyes.

"Gabriel…?" He asked again, "What's going on…?"

"I've just had a phone call from the Major of Michael's unit…" Gabriel began, taking Castiel's hand in his own, "Michael's been killed in a roadside bomb attack in Baghdad…"

Castiel's world had finally been tipped upside down.

"No…" He breathed, shaking his head as he began to cry instantly, "No!"

Gabriel and Anna instantly pulled him into a hug, the family grieving together and supporting each other.

Anna and Gabriel left at around ten-thirty in the evening, leaving Castiel to spend some time alone to grieve in his own way. But Castiel didn't want to be alone…and his mind was so messed up that he called one person that maybe he shouldn't have. He called Dean.

* * *

Castiel was tired by two in the morning, and as Dean was going to get up and leave, Castiel grabbed his hand.

"Cas…?" Dean asked, "Don't…what do you want me to do?"

"Don't make me sleep alone, Dean…" Castiel pleaded, "I can't…please don't make me…"

Dean was stuck now, because if he left, Castiel would be torn to pieces, and in all likelihood would have a breakdown which Dean didn't want. But if he stayed, he could send Castiel a mixed message…which could screw him up even further. Dean's hesitation however, had panicked Castiel and he started sobbing even harder, pulling on Dean's shirt to make him listen.

"Don't…l-leave me…" He sobbed, collapsing into Dean's arms, "N-not tonight…"

"I'm staying, don't worry…" Dean whispered, rocking Castiel in his embrace and rubbing his back soothingly.

Castiel sobbed into his neck and gripped him tight, Dean shushing him and trying to calm him as the younger man slowly tired himself out.

By two-forty-three in the morning, Castiel was asleep in Dean's arms. Dean lifted him up and carried him up the stairs, putting him in bed before lying beside him above the sheets, watching over him as he slept.

* * *

At seven-thirty that morning, Dean placed the two cups of coffee, one on each bedside table. Carefully climbing onto the bed, Dean watched over Castiel again, suddenly hearing frightened whimpers coming from Castiel's lips.

"Dean…?" Castiel breathed, locked in a nightmare as he writhed on the mattress.

"Shhh…" Dean whispered, stroking a hand through Castiel's hair, "Shhh, Cas…I'm here."

Castiel's blue eyes blinked open and he looked at Dean for a few moments before sitting up slowly.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said softly, "You okay?"

Castiel nodded and saw the coffee.

"You really stayed all night…" He said in an almost whisper, taking the cup and sipping the coffee.

_Perfect. Just how he liked it. Dean must've remembered. _

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Cas." Dean whispered, "I'd better get going, I have work in a half hour…"

"Oh…okay…" Castiel said, "Ummm…you can freshen up in the bathroom if you like…"

Dean smiled gratefully and patted Castiel's shoulder before heading to the bathroom to get ready for work.

Castiel didn't go to work that day. He stayed in bed and cried himself to sleep, and when he awoke he cried some more. He was so confused. His brother had just been killed and, Dean stayed with him for the whole night...

What if Dean still loved him? Did he still love Dean? Did he want Dean to stay or was that just his confused brain talking?

This…all of it was just…getting too much.

Castiel could feel himself panicking and he knew that he was heading for a breakdown…

-TBC-


	7. Goodbye, Brother

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Seven: Goodbye, Brother**

The following week was Michael's funeral, and Castiel and Gabriel were the ones who'd be carrying him for his last journey. Dean promised Castiel he'd be there, as did everyone else for the Miltons.

That morning, Castiel stood in his bedroom and fastened his suit jacket, making sure he looked extra smart for the funeral. Michael would be leaving from the funeral home and then heading to the church, where he'd be buried. He grabbed his car keys and left home, praying Dean would be there when he arrived at the funeral home. He saw the Impala as he pulled into the parking lot and smiled with relief before climbing out and feeling the tears burning up in his eyes. Reaching the door, he entered to see Dean waiting for him, with Gabriel, Sam, Jo and Sarah.

"Hey, Cas." Gabriel whispered, hugging his brother before the younger man broke into sobs.

Anna emerged from the room where Michael was being kept and saw Castiel, breaking into fresh tears before holding him tight to her.

"Hey, Anna." Castiel said softly, kissing his sister's forehead and holding her close.

"If you want to say goodbye, it's got to be now." She said quietly, Castiel nodding and heading for the back room.

Once inside, Castiel saw the casket that Michael was in. It was closed because apparently the injuries he suffered from the bomb attack, (as few as there actually were) were too disturbing to look at. Castiel stood by the box and kissed the lid.

"Oh, Michael…" he breathed, breaking into a new round of tears, "If I could just…If I could just have one more day…"

Looking to the ground, Castiel covered his eyes with his hand.

"I love you so much," He whispered, running the same hand through his hair, "And I'm so, so proud of you for fighting for your country…"

He put a hand on the box and stroked it with his thumb.

"I'm so proud of everything you ever did…and if I could take every heated argument we had back, and every bad thing I ever said to you I would…"

Thirty-four was no age to die, and Michael had been a good, brave soldier. A soldier who most people wanted to be.

"They're gonna be putting you in the car soon, Michael…and Gabriel and I…we're carrying you." Castiel told him, "Like you always used to ask us to before you went back to Iraq. We're carrying you like you carried us for all these years…and I'm gonna miss you so, so much."

Unbeknownst to Castiel, Dean was listening from the doorway and he couldn't help but shed tears for his former lover.

"You were my biggest inspiration in life, Michael…no matter what I did I always turned to you and looked up to you…" Castiel cried, stroking the coffin, "I love you…Goodbye, brother."

Castiel kissed the coffin again, Dean wiping his eyes and leaving the room before he was seen.

* * *

The Miltons held the wake at Anna's house, the one which their adoptive parents gave the children before they moved to San Francisco for their retirement. Through the entire service, Dean had held Castiel's hand, because the poor guy was so distraught. At the burial, Castiel had turned and wrapped his arms around Dean, sobbing into the older man's neck while Dean held him tight and hushed him.

"Dean…" Castiel began as he took a sip of beer, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dean nodded and Castiel pulled him out into the backyard.

"Thank you so much for being here today…" Castiel whispered, "I could _not _have gotten through it without you."

Castiel would never know what went through his mind at that precise moment, but he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Dean's before wrapping his arms around him.

"Hold on a second…" Dean whispered, pushing Castiel off of him, "What was that?"

"What?" Castiel asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"That kiss…"

Castiel realised there and then that he'd told Dean not ten or eleven days ago that to come back after five years and just kiss him was out of the question.

"Dean…I…I'm so sorry…"

Dean shook his head and hugged Castiel again.

"You're upset…I understand, Cas, it's okay."

"I'm sorry…" Cas sobbed gripping Dean tighter, "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh…" Dean whispered, "Come on, you're tired…"

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked as Dean led him inside.

"You're going to bed. You've not slept properly in a week and almost everyone's gone now…so head up to bed, okay?" Dean whispered, hugging Castiel one more time before watching his former lover trudge tiredly upstairs.

Dean hoped and prayed that there would be a time that they kissed when it was reciprocated, wanted and right…he just wanted it to be right…

-TBC-


	8. I've Changed

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Eight: I've Changed**

Two weeks after the funeral, it was Valentine's Day, and of course, Castiel was spending it alone. At around eight-forty that evening, he got a phone call.

"Dean?"

"_Hey, Castiel." _Dean said weakly, his voice quaking slightly which concerned Castiel a little.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked, hearing a small sob escape Dean's lips.

"_Open your living room curtains." _Dean said, his voice quaking with emotion.

Castiel kept the phone held in his hand as he moved from the kitchen to the living room, opening the curtains to see a teary eyed Dean on the other side.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel asked, noticing that Dean was shivering where he sat.

Dean pushed a heart-shaped piece of card to the window and Castiel read the message on it, his heart breaking as he did with the cell phone still pressed to his ear.

_To my Castiel, _

_ Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I love you so much, and you're everything to me. I know I've not been the best boyfriend, believe me there is no way that I've been the best boyfriend…but you've been there for me, you've stayed with me and you've loved me. I promise you, Sweetheart, I'm gonna make every mistake I've ever made up to you…We're having a fresh start, Cas. You, me and no-one else. I love you now, I loved you when we first met and I'll love you forever. _

_Love from Dean. _

Tears fell down Castiel's face and he looked up from the note to Dean's eyes.

"I was supposed to give it you when we were twenty…" Dean said as they continued to talk on the phone, "But I didn't get chance because that's when my parents were rushed to hospital…"

Castiel dropped the cell phone and opened the window, grabbing Dean before pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. Their lips moved passionately together, Dean hanging up the phone and then pushing himself up, climbing through the window and sitting on the sill, pulling Castiel close to him and wrapping his arms around him as they kissed. Castiel broke the kiss and closed the window, finding himself pressed against the sill, Dean kissing him again before pulling him towards the hallway and then towards the stairs.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed, shivering beneath his former lover's touch, "Dean, stop…"

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and waited for him to say what he wanted to.

"You've been drinking…" Castiel began, "Haven't you…?"

Dean nodded but caressed Castiel's cheek.

"I'm sober enough to know that I love you so much…I've changed, Cas." Dean whispered, "I'm not the man I used to be…"

Castiel got lost in those deep green eyes and they moved closer together, lips barely apart.

"I'll never hurt you again, Castiel…I'm not going to hurt you anymore, baby… "

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean's lips tenderly.

"Love you Castiel Milton…with all my heart."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." Castiel replied, kissing Dean again who was moving a little too fast, "Dean…can we take this slow? I haven't been with anyone in five years…"

Dean nodded and he kissed Castiel again, so gently and slowly Castiel wanted to break down and cry. There was true love in that kiss, but Castiel suddenly stopped.

"Dean…this isn't right…" He whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"What?" Dean replied, "Cas…I thought you loved me!"

Oh, God…he wasn't supposed to hurt like this. Castiel didn't want Dean to hurt, and he took the older Winchester's face in his hands.

"Dean, you left me for five years…I know I left but you beat me for no reason…you _beat _me." Castiel said, suddenly finding himself in tears, "You cheated on me twice in our relationship and beat me continuously…and I don't want us to do anything we'll regret, Dean."

"Are you saying that you think I'd hurt you again?" Dean asked with tears rolling down his face, "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I don't trust you _enough_," Castiel said slowly, "How do I know you're not just gonna fuck me and leave me like you used to…?"

"I wouldn't…I'm not the man I once was, I swear to you…"

Castiel thought about it and he just couldn't be pulled back into that trap again…

"You need to go, Dean."

"Cas, please!"

"You need to leave, Dean…right now…"

Dean turned and headed out of the front door, slamming it behind him leaving Castiel to be confused with his feelings. Castiel just prayed Dean wouldn't do anything stupid…

-TBC-


	9. When You Least Expect It

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Nine: When You Least Expect It**

Dean sped away from Sioux Falls. There was no way he could stay…not after what had just happened. His heart had been broken again…he was miserable, tired, alone and depressed…and so fucking in love he could've just killed himself.

Suicide sounded so fucking appealing.

* * *

Castiel paced in the hallway, thinking about what had transpired between him and Dean. Castiel loved him…he loved him with all his heart. Would Dean ever hurt him again? Would he ever cheat? He'd been doing so much to try and regain Castiel's trust since he came back, and that's what relationships are based on, right…love and trust? Castiel actually did trust Dean and he loved him with all his heart, but he was terrified since he'd had such horrific experiences in the past with Dean. Fuck the past. Castiel needed to think of the present and the future. He realised when Dean had confessed his love for Castiel that he himself was the true reason for Dean's return. Dean had come home for him…

* * *

At the side of the road, Dean sat flipping his pocket knife out before pushing it back again. The movement was repeated over and over when suddenly his cell phone rang. He saw the caller ID and he sobbed, quickly answering the phone.

"Cas?"

"_Dean…come back…please!" _Castiel sobbed, _"Please, Dean…"_

"What?" Dean asked, unable to believe quite what he was hearing.

"_Come home, Dean…I love you so much," _Castiel cried, _"Please! Come back to me!" _

Dean sobbed with relief and held the phone tight as Castiel continued.

"_I do love you…I trust you enough, Dean…I've realised that, please come home…" _

"I'm coming for you, baby…" Dean whispered, "I'm coming back to you."

Hanging up, Dean started the Impala's engine and spun the car around, racing for home…racing to reach Castiel's arms.

* * *

Castiel heard that familiar engine and ran out of the house, running towards Dean as he climbed out of the car before throwing his arms around him, the former lovers kissing as though it was the last time they ever would.

"Dean…" Castiel breathed between kisses, "Love you so much…"

"Love you too, Cas…" Dean replied, both of them sharing a loving embrace before heading into the house for their first time (and in Castiel's case, his own first time) in those long, painful five years apart.

-TBC-

* * *

**Only short, I know...but if you like, ch.10 can be their first time in five years. Let me know what you think :D**


	10. Rekindle

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Ten: Rekindle **

Castiel led Dean into what once was _their_ bedroom, Dean noticing nothing had changed in it. Castiel had told him he still slept on the same side of the bed, which made Dean realise that Castiel really had been waiting, really had kept everything the same, just in case Dean ever came home. Now, Dean was home.

Closing the door, Castiel turned to Dean and kissed him slowly and gently on the lips, Dean deepening the kiss a little but not too much. Dean was doing as Castiel had asked, taking it slow. Castiel moaned softly into the kiss and Dean could feel himself hardening, their bodies pressed together as Castiel led them towards the bed, Dean lifting Castiel into his arms and laying him so gently on the bed before climbing on top of him and kissing him again, lovingly and slowly.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

"I love you too, Cas…with all my heart." Dean whispered back, claiming another kiss from Castiel. "With all my heart."

Dean leaned into Castiel's neck and the younger man moaned, closing his eyes and turning his head, exposing more of his neck for Dean to seduce with his lips and tongue. Dean sat back and pulled his shirt off before leaning back down and linking fingers with Castiel's, flipping them over so Castiel was on top and they were both sat up. The older man's fingers then found Castiel's shirt, the lover's kissing as Dean unfastened the buttons and pushed the shirt from Castiel's shoulders, revealing that beautiful torso that Dean had missed so much. Winding their arms around each other, Dean and Castiel shared loving kisses and caresses, each touch sending shivers down the other man's spine. Both of them rocked their bodies together and Castiel gasped as Dean kissed his chest, upward in a straight line before stopping to suckle on his throat which made Castiel's head spin. Dean had remembered everything. Where Castiel liked to be touched, kissed, the way he liked to be held, every sensitive part of Castiel's body had been memorised and the younger man just wanted to cry…he wanted to let his five years of grief and loneliness out but he could only weep softly as Dean stopped for a moment to hold him close. Castiel turned his head and buried his face in Dean's neck, kissing his lover's pulse point and shoulders.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, "I've missed you…I've missed you since day one, and even after everything we went through I know that you loved me then and I know you love me now."

It was Dean's turn to cry now, and the older man let a few tears fall before wiping his eyes and then Castiel's. They shared passionate kisses before Castiel was on his back again, both of them kicking off their shoes and socks. They moved to their jeans, both unfastening them and pulling them off, leaving the lovers in their underwear. Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean's shoulders, the older man's eyes drifting closed as Castiel caught his lips in another kiss. Breaking away they were still inches apart and they shared tender looks and smiles between them.

"You're so beautiful, Cas…as you always were." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's forehead.

"So are you, Dean…" Castiel replied, kissing Dean's lips, "So are you."

"Under the sheets?" Dean asked, earning a soft nod from Castiel.

When they were together Castiel preferred to make love under the sheets, like it sealed them in a cocoon from the outside world. No-one else mattered but them, and they were closer together.

The couple moved under the sheets, still as soft and comfortable as they'd ever been, rocking their lower bodies together as they kissed, tongues entwining in a fiery motion with each movement of hips.

Castiel reached out blindly to his drawer in his bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom, and placed them on top of the table before resting his hand at the back of Dean's head, stroking his fingers through his hair as they continued to kiss one another. Dean's hands slid down Castiel's torso, Castiel's trailing down Dean's until they wrapped their fingers around the waistband of each other's boxers and they stared right into one another's eyes before pulling their underwear down, kicking it off before Dean grabbed the lube and condom.

"You ready?" Dean asked, Castiel nodding in response before pulling Dean into a kiss that just told Dean all he needed to hear.

Dean put the condom on himself before he slathered the lube on his fingers, working Castiel open slowly until the beautiful man beneath him was writhing and bucking against them.

"Please, Dean! I need you now…" Castiel breathed, shivering when Dean removed his fingers and coated his erection with the lube.

Castiel lifted from the bed into Dean's arms, Dean gripping him tightly before pressing against his entrance and easing in. Castiel hissed in pain, Dean kissing his cheek tenderly as he pushed in slowly, allowing Castiel to relax around the intrusion.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, feeling Castiel nod against his shoulder.

Dean lay Castiel back against the pillows and covered the younger man's body with his own and connecting their lips before thrusting slowly. They broke their kiss and Dean leaned into Castiel's neck again. Castiel turned his head and stroked his left hand up and down Dean's back while the right hand rested at the back of Dean's head, gently massaging it with slender fingers. A soft moan escaped Castiel's lips as they drew closer to bliss, both he and Dean speeding up their movements as the time passed them by.

After a while, both of them were sweating, flushed and trembling as they entered orgasm, riding it out while sharing kisses and touches before slowing to a stop, relaxing and basking in one another's love.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, "Come back home…come back here with me…"

"Cas…I don't wanna be a…" Dean began, interrupted by Castiel.

"If you say _be a burden_ I'll kick your ass." Castiel said, earning a soft chuckle from Dean who kissed his lips, "I've been alone for far too long."

Something in Dean's heart broke at that and he leaned down, kissing Castiel's lips tenderly, pulling out but resting on top of Castiel again.

"In the morning I'll go to Sam and Sarah's, and I'll get my stuff," Dean began, Castiel's face lighting up at the words, "And I'll come home."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you liked that. Please let me know! xxx**


	11. Let's Start Over

**Summary: **AU. Dean and Castiel broke up five years ago and Dean left town because the pain between them had grown to be too much. Now he's back, Dean wants to try again with a relationship but can Castiel forgive him? PLEASE REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. *Eats comfort cookies*

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel, mentions of Gabriel/Jo and Sam/Sarah.

**

* * *

This Time Around **

**Chapter Eleven: Let's Start Over **

Castiel awoke against Dean's chest, a sweet smile spreading across face as he remembered their encounter the night before. Dean's arms were still around him from last night, and the younger man snuggled back into them, feeling Dean stir and lift an arm away.

"Morning, beautiful." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel's forehead.

"Morning, handsome," Castiel replied, sitting up with his unbelievable bedhead and kissing Dean's lips, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Dean said softly, caressing Castiel's cheek and kissing his forehead, "Shower?"

"With pleasure." Castiel replied, climbing out of bed still very naked, and pulling Dean with him.

* * *

Dean had collected his belongings from Sam and Sarah's, returning home quickly to be with Castiel on this fine Saturday. Reaching home, he entered the house to find Castiel sat on the sofa, the photo albums spread across the coffee table.

"Hey, Dean…" He said softly, "Come and look at these."

Dean smiled and sat beside his lover, wrapping his arms around him as they looked through the albums.

"Look, this one's from that road trip we all went on in 2001…" Castiel began indicating the photo as he asked his next question, "You remember that night?"

"Yeah…I do…" Dean replied with a smile, kissing Castiel's cheek as he stared at the photo.

The photo was of Castiel, Dean, Jo and Sarah all sat in the van Gabriel had hired out. Castiel and Dean were holding hands while Jo had her arms wrapped around Castiel's shoulders, Sarah doing the same to Dean.

"That was an amazing trip, wasn't it?" Castiel remarked, earning a nod from Dean.

"Remember when we had sex in our tent when we camped out in that woodland in Illinois?" Dean asked, Castiel laughing in response.

"Oh yeah! We kept everyone awake that night didn't we?"

Castiel turned to Dean and smiled at his lover.

"I don't care what happened between us in the past, Dean…" Castiel began, "We're starting over now. I love you."

"I love you too." Dean replied, kissing Castiel tenderly, laying him back on the sofa as they romanced one another's mouths.

Dean held Castiel close to him as they re-christened that sofa, like they did when they first moved in.

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel called from the kitchen, "Dessert's ready, Sweetheart!"

Dean entered the kitchen and stood behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist before kissing his neck and then his cheek.

"God, you make damn delicious pie, Cas." Dean whispered as Castiel fork-fed him a piece, "Jesus, that's orgasmic."

Castiel broke out of Dean's arms and put the one slice he'd cut on a plate, taking the rest and putting it in the refrigerator. He took out a can of squirty cream and grinned at Dean.

"What do you say we enjoy this piece together?" He asked seductively, grabbing the plate of pie and turning with a gorgeous look on his face, "In bed?"

Dean grinned and followed Castiel upstairs, prepared to make sensual love for the third time that day, with pie and cream to accompany it.

That was going to be one damn good night.

-TBC-


End file.
